Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and particularly, to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a display apparatus to which the array substrate is applied.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display panel usually comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. Wherein, the array substrate comprises thin-film transistors, and, the thin-film transistors include amorphous silicon thin-film transistor, polysilicon thin-film transistor, hydrogenated Amorphous Silicon thin-film transistor, and transparent oxide thin-film transistor.
At present, in order to manufacture the abovementioned array substrate, films and patterns are formed layer by layer, which makes the process complicated. For example, in the manufacture of an array substrate for ADS mode liquid crystal display panel, four times of MASK processes are required if the transistor is amorphous silicon thin-film transistor, and, five times of MASK processes are required if the transistor is oxide thin-film transistor, which results in low yield and poor economic efficiency.